i'm just glad your here
by london.beckoned
Summary: mikan! mikan where are you? natsume this is all i can say just read and find out what happens please review oneshot


Natsume's POV

I woke beside the sakura tree still wondering what i was doing here….

Everything seemed to be normal

Stupid girls flirting with guys

People floating around using there alices

Jinno getting mad at some student

Narumi being his gayself

And hotaru and ruka making out……. Wait….

What the?!?

I didn't want to disturb them so I figured ruka would tell me later on.

I just climbed up the branch of the sakura tree thinking that something was missing

Suddenly i heard someone calling my name

"Natsume!!"the voice said

"what?!" I said while looking back I saw that idiot mikan

i never got the courage to tell her how i really felt even if she is an idiot

i hate her so much that i never realized that i have already fallen in love with her

why the hell am i thinking about this

she doesn't like me anyway

"what do you want polka-dots?"

"hey!! That's no way to talk to your girlfriend!"

my wha…. What?!?

What the hell is going on?!

I fell off the branch because i felt like my head was spinning

"what the hell is wrong with you?" she said while coming near me

"are you okay?" she added

still in shock i was looking at her more like staring actually

"natsume…? Hello?" she said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"uhm…I…I'm fine ….."

what the hell did I just say? God what the fuck is happening? Why am i panicking

holly crap I think I'm blushing!

"oh so that's it…" she said with a smirk on her face " did you miss me this much i just saw you two hours ago"

she was coming closer to me

next thing I new she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me i was still in shock but for some reason I gave in.

after a minute or so i broke the kiss

still not knowing what happened or what's going on she suddenly said

"come one lets go to your room where we can get some privacy"

when i heard that i was excited and confused …. But the hell with it!

She started pulling me so i just walked beside her

For some strange reason i put my arm around her waist and she even moved closer to me

Everyone was saying "hi" and no one ever does that i would glare at them but they act like I smile at them

I still don't get what's going on but i don't give a damn anymore

Because I was with mikan

We were in my room and i never knew she was so aggressive

We were making out and fooling around she went to my kitchen and pulled something out of the refrigerator

I didn't even know i had beer

I didn't even know students were allowed to have any beer at school

Next thing you know it was morning and when i woke up i was alone

i got dressed and looked outside for her

I went to her room but someone else answered I called her on my phone but it said number not in use

I looked for ruka and he was being blackmailed by hotaru

And everyone ignored me like normal

I almost lost it i was running around the school asking people if they had seen mikan

Everyone answered "who?" as if they didn't know her

I asked narumi and the head master but like everyone else they didn't know her

I went out to the sakura tree it was raing but i didn't care

I was just with her

But she disappeared

The nurse went outside with an umbrella and told me to go in and have a talk with the school psychiatrist but I wasn't mental

…was i?...

i made a loop of fire around me so no one could come near

i was just saying her name over and aver again

i could hear voices at the back calling my name

a lot of them narumi ruka hotaru and everyone else

but then all the voices start to disappear and i could only hear one voice left

mikan's……

i still kept saying her name

Normal POV

"mikan…mikan….mikan…" natsume was whispering he was unconscious and he was lying down on one of the beds in the hospital wing

"natsume please wake up….please" mikan said she was sitting beside him holding his hand

Natume's POV

I woke up lying down I saw mikan holding my hand while crying the room was all white so i figured i was in the hospital

"Natsume your awake!" she said nearly screaming with that idiotic smile on her face

she just stated talking and talking i didn't really listen i was just too happy because it was all a dream and she's here beside me

"you were saying some things 2 days ago that i couldn't understand you suddenly ran away but then you collapsed on the ground you were asleep for 2 days now. The doctor said you would be fine but would be asleep for a while i didn't think its would be this long im just glad your awake now and you're here and your fine and nothing is wrong with you" she said with an idiotic smile on her face

she suddenly came closer to me and hugged me

she's really here …..

I wasn't thinking straight but I hugged her back anyway

"I'm glad you're here" I whispered in her ear


End file.
